Exploration (Collections)
Blackspore * Splortata's Camp: Northwestern corner of the region in a large, hollow tree. Look for the light of the campfire * Mucklewhump's Ferry: Northeast of the main area of the city here. Look for a hut and a little pier. The collection spot is on the pier * Relic Excavation Site: Southern area of the region, northwest of the quagmire quarry * Blackspore Pet Adoption: Southeastern section of the main area of the city, near the lake. * The Quagmaire Quarry: Southwestern area of the region * The Sinking Cemetery: Southern half of the region, within the big graveyard in the east * Oberyn's Retreat: Just south of the main area of the city, in a little tree hollow camp Blackspore Rare Exploration * Mortal Resting Place * Sinking Hopes * Ghastly Mining * Beyond watchful eyes * Gravestone Peek-a-boo Briarwood - Briarheart NB! Briarheart can only be accessed by successfully finishing the Tanglewood Fort dungeon. * Briarheart Caverns: The tunnel leading to Briarheart * Briarheart Castle: Northern area, next to the warpstone Briarwood - Bristlewood * Gorg's Camp * Brambleback's Farm * Darrel's Hut and Mini-Frog Storage * Lazi's Pig Farm * Snorg's Camp * The Quarry Briarwood - Nettleseed * Sperry's Spore Farm: Far southeast, near the outer wall * Chugilda's Kitchen: On the left entering Nettleseed * Glimmer's Expedition: Southeast of entrance, look for two pixies and a tent * Soldier's Outpost: North of the entrance, through the last large wall Briarwood - Thistlerow * Treeleaf's Retreat * Thistlerow Maw * The Hidden Gate Briarwood Rare Exploration * A Place to Pond-er * Gather Round the Campfire * Scouting the Pathway * Spore Falls * Xandril's Nook Briarwood Explorer * Thistlerow Complete: Complete Briarwood - Thistlerow collection * Briarheart Complete: Complete Briarwood - Briarheart collection * Nettleseed Complete: Complete Briarwood - Nettleseed collection * Bristlewood Complete: Complete Briarwood - Bristlewood collection Crossroads * The Brawler Pit: Southeast of the center of town * Crossroads Cafe: Northwest of the center of town * Crossroads Animal Park: Behind the pet center Forest Troll Village * Grosh's Hideaway: The first camp walking north from Lakeside * Forest Troll Camp: Northeast of Lakeside, between two mountains * The Mystic Circle: A ring of dead trees southwest of the camp. The NPC, Voggun, is in the center * Burgl's Quarry: Southeast of the Forest Troll camp * Wuga's Well: South side of the village, just south of the NPC, Broogle the potion seller Highroad Junction * Pet Center: Northernmost building in the village center * Dance Party: Picnic area near the NPC, Auguste Frydaze * Bear Cave: East along a dirt path from the center of the village Lakeshore * Lakeshore Docks: The pier with the NPC, Waterwings * The Little Kitchen: House on the southeast shore of the lake * Rainbow Lake: Southern most point of the lake Major Warpstones Visiting the warpstones will add them to the collection as well as activate them for use: * Sanctuary Warpstone * Snowhill Warpstone * Briarwood Warpstone * Shrouded Glade Warpstone * Wugachug Warpstone * Seaside Warpstone * Merry Vale Warpstone * Blackspore Warpstone Merry Vale * The Merry Vale Mainstage: North of the entrance, center of the city * The Midway: East of the main stage, look for an encampment with two campfires * The Sunflower Patch: Northwest end of city, uphill to a ring of sunflowers and homes Merry Vale Rare Exploration * Rooted Grip: West area of city, under the exposed roots of a tree * A Sunny Harvest: Northwest end of city, uphill to a ring of sunflowers and homes. The coin is in the patch of sunflowers * Under the Over: Under the bridge on the north road Newbie Explorer * Crossroads Newbie: Complete Crossroads collection * Highroad Junction Newbie: Complete Highroad Junction collection * Stillwater Crossing Newbie: Complete Stillwater Crossing collection Queensfields * Sanctuary Pet Adoption Center: Before crossing the bridge into Sanctuary, turn west on a stone path * Greyli's Mansion: follow the Sanctuary moat west, past the animal center, then another large house * Seafoam's Mansion: Head east from the Sanctuary warpstone, the mansion is on the eastern side of a pond Sacred Grove Explorer * Snowhill Complete: Complete Snowhill collection * Sanctuary Complete: Complete Sanctuary collection * Blackspore Complete: Complete Blackspore collection * Seaside Complete: Complete Seaside collection * Briarwood Complete: Complete Briarwood collection * Wilds Complete: Complete Wilds collection Santuary * Jaque's Cafe: East end of Pixiewood Hills * Ayani's Pride Hospital: First island to the east when walking north from Pixiewood Hills * Sanctuary Town Hall: East of the Royal Palace, tall house with a large clock * Sanctuary Post Office: Second island to the Wast when walking north from Pixiewood Hills * The Heartsee: Very bottom of the Memorial Caverns, in the area in the center of the underground museum rooms * Royal Guard Barracks: First island to the west when walking north from Pixiewood Hills Sanctuary Rare Exploration * Break my Fall: Memorial Caverns, in the water at the base of a waterfall near the NPC, Lorna * Darvon's Spot: Memorial Caverns, in the water to the left of the dungeon, Darvon's Descent. * Break Free: Memorial Caverns, in the room with a stone pillar between two rope bridges, jump into the water and swim through the grate * Pixiewood Mist: East end of Sanctuary's moat, under the waterfall * A Royal Way In: Under the entrance bridge over the moat, also the location of the Royal Treasury * Over the Rainbow: West end of Sanctuary's moat, under the waterfall Seaside * Seaspray Inn * Post Office * Luxurious Oceanfront Homes: On the large peninsula, go toward the east side of the first house with the party, on the outside of the fence, to the right of the last balloons in front of the rosebush that is next to the lamppost * Fisherman's Shanties * Piers and Docks * Ocean Treasures Cafe * Cray Caves: Far north end of the beach, east of the tide pools, beyond a big campfire * Tide Pools: Head north on the beach until coming to some small islands just off the coast and swim out to them Seaside Rare Exploration * Beach Bum Storage: Behind a hut on the northern end of the Fisherman's Shanties * Bridging the Gap: Under a bridge on the north end of the boardwalk * Seaspray Hideaway: Behind the Seaspray Inn * Under the Boardwalk: Under the boardwalk nearest to the volleyball net * Behind the Weeds: Under a bridge at the southern end of the main beach, behind a large cluster of weeds, near the NPC, Amai the ninja clothing seller Shrouded Glade * Gardener's Hutch: From the courtyard, follow the path northwest then northeast till coming to a fork in the road, take the left fork * Druid Academy: Northeast of the courtyard, up a set of stairs * The Wishing Well: Northwest of the courtyard * Headmaster's Hut: Northeast from the courtyard, turn southeast before a set of stairs, second building on the path * Daybreak Falls - From the courtyard, follow the path northwest then northeast till coming to a fork in the road, take the left fork then the dirt path on the left, follow it to stairs entering the river in front of Daybreak Falls Shrouded Glade Rare Exploration * '''A Shrouded View: On a ledge of a cliff to the right of the exiting tunnel into Shrouded Glade * Lost and Found: Behind the Adoption center * On a Boat: On a boat in the water south of the Druid Academy Snowhill * Snowhill Stage'': Northeast of the city center tree * '''Singing Crystal Mines: Northwest of the city center tree, past the Mayor's house * Snowhill Hot Springs: West of the city center tree along a cobblestone path, cross a little bridge into the springs * Snowhill Post Office: Southeast of the city center tree * Valley View Point: Overlooks the warpstone. To reach it, head east to the dungeon, Frostfang Cavern, turn south uphill past the Ice Troll Scout, follow the path round to the west, past Cross Aneko and Petty Yeti, turn south to a large red flag * Widow's Peak: Overlooks the soccer field and farm to the south of Snowhill * Lookout Below: Overlooks the Hot Springs * Penguin Training Facility: - Head north-east through Snowhill until reaching a fork in the road to the right of a very tall building. Take the right fork and walk up the hill until reaching another fork. Take the right fork, walk under two lamps across the path and then under an arch with a collar symbol in the center Snowhill Rare Exploration * Beyond the Springs * Between the Peaks * Perry's Lookout * Penguin Point * Smitty's Hiding Place: East of Singing Crystal Mines, behind the blacksmith's building Stillwater Crossing * Pet Center: South side of the town center * Cursed Graveyard: Take the north-west path and the right fork and follow the road past the [NPCs, Gravedigger Dustin and Caitlyn Gravefog * Stillwater Party: Follow the northeast road before turning fully east along a path, past a group of benches until you reaching the party Warpstones Visiting the warpstones will add them to the collection as well as activate them for use * Crossroads Warpstone * Lakeshore Warpstone * Bristlewood Warpstone * Briarheart Warpstone * Lavender Coast Pass Warpstone * Highroad Junction Warpstone * Stillwater Crossing Warpstone Wilds Explorer * Forest Troll Village Complete: Complete Forest Troll Village collection * Queensfields Complete: Complete Queensfields collection * Shrouded Glade Complete: Complete Shrouded Glade collection * Lakeshore Complete: Complete Lakeshore collection * Merry Vale Complete: Complete Merry Vale collection * Newbie Explorer Complete: Complete Newbie Explorer collection * Wugachug Complete: Complete Wugachug collection Wilds Northeast Rare Exploration * Troll Scope * Perfect Robgoblin View * Rushing Twin Falls * Rocking the River * Swimmer's Haven Wilds Northwest Rare Exploration * Tin Man's Nest * Bridge View * A Path Less Traveled * Merry Notch * Gazing Beyond Wilds Southeast Rare Exploration * Wildwood Shroud * Pixiewood Stare * Serpent's Climb * Atop Spore Flow * Peace of Mind Wilds Southwest Rare Exploration * Shepherd's Watch * Towering the Toll * Ancient Dig Site * Tent Dent * Spying on Bandits Wugachug * The Party Tent: From the city entrance, continue down the lower path until turning west * The Sasparilla Brewery: From the city entrance, continue down the uphill path, the large 3 buildings at the end of the path * The Chugaroot Patch * The Thoroughfare Wugachug Rare Exploration * Two Trees: The two trees are located north-northwest of the Wugachug warpstone. They differ from all other trees around them * The Ledge of Relaxation: The ledge is located southwest of the waterfalls by Wugachug; it is grassy with a single tree on it similar to the "Two Trees" trees * Snowy Peaks: From the city entrance, continue down the uphill path to the brewery, on the mountain wall behind it, the coin should be viewable by looking up Category:Collections